Vehicles often generate air-borne and structural-borne noise when driven. In an effort to cancel the noise, active noise cancellation is often used to negate such noise by emitting a sound wave having an amplitude similar to the amplitude as that of the noise, but with an inverted phase. Such active noise cancelation may depend on both narrowband and broadband cancellation algorithms.